companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ardennes Assault
Ardennes Assault is the second expansion pack for Company of Heroes 2, and balances out its precursor expansion, The Western Front Armies, by adding singleplayer campaign content. Singleplayer Campaign The singleplayer Campaign of Ardennes Assault takes place in the Battle of the Bulge, a brutal conflict on the Western Front lasting from December 1944 to January 1945. Although the campaign is non-linear, allowing players to pick their own conflicts, there are several historical missions available for play. The campaign is considered to be more difficult than the Soviet campaign, as you are not only struggling against the formidable OKW, but with a limit to company strength. Companies The US Forces Companies in the singleplayer Campaign are unique and are not available for use in multiplayer. In addition, each Company only has four commander abilities, but have different intel bulletins. Each commander ability can be upgraded with in-campaign Requisition points as well. Furthermore, several encounters may give unique units as a reward to the company that completes a particular mission in time. Dog Company: Support Commander: Captain Kurt Derby Company Perks: Commander Abiities: 0CP-Man the Defenses 20Munitions: All US Forces in cover receive defensive bonuses for a temporary duration. Affects units in frontline sectors. 1CP-Assault Engineers 280Manpower: Calls in a squad of Assault Engineers to the battlefield. 5CP-105mm Artillery Barrage 110Munitions: Orders 105mm batteries to fire on a location, saturating the area with high explosive shells. 6CP-AT Overwatch 40Munitions: Orders artillery to target vehicles in the indicated area. Baker Company: Mechanized Commander: Captain Bill Edwards Company Perks: Commander Abilities: 0CP-Combined Arms 20Munitions Infantry and Vehicles who are near one another coordinate to improve their combat effectiveness 2CP-Off-map Cavalry Riflemen 250Manpower Calls in a squad of specialized Cavalry Riflemen squad mounted in an M3 Halftrack to the field 6CP-Time on Target Artillery 40Munitions Calls in a concentrated off-map artillery barrage on a target location 8CP-Armored Support 700Manpower Calls in a pair of tanks to provide immediate armor support. 2x M5A1 Stuart. Able Company: Airborne Commander: Lieutenant Johnny Vastano Company Perks: Commander Abilities: 0CP-Airdrop Paratroopers 380Manpower 3CP-Strafing Run 50Munitions A P-47 Thunderbolt will strafe the target location with machine gun fire 4CP-Supply Drop 225Manpower Drops a supply crate on the target location, which can be picked up by allied forces 6CP-Rocket Run 75Munitions A P-47 Thunderbolt will strafe the target position with rockets. Rockets are effective vs light armor Fox Company: Rangers Commander: Captain Monte Durante Company Perks: Veteran Medic- Squads that are vet 1 heal slowly while out of combat. Grenade Supplies- Grenades are unlocked immediately at company HQ and grenade abilities have a reduced cost. Extra Capacity- Squads can carry two additional special weapons. Officer Rally- Officers can halt the retreat of all soldiers. Commander Abilities: 0CP-Rangers 400Manpower: Calls in a squad of Rangers to be deployed to the battlefield. Rangers are an elite unite trained in all aspects of combat, such as marksmanship and demolitions. *Upgrade 1-1: Costs 10R Recon Training- Rangers are batter trained in reconnaissance tactics, increasing the line of sight of the squad. Increases call-in cost by 40Manpower. *Upgrade 1-2: Costs 10R Survival Training- Rangers are better trained in field combat tactics, making them better at evading damage. Increases call-in cost by 50Manpower. *Upgrade 2-1: Costs 15R Add Bazookas- Rangers are equipped with two bazookas, increasing their capability to destroy vehicles. Increases call-in cost by 100Manpower *Upgrade 2-2: Costs 15R Pilfered Equipment- The Rangers replace their Bazookas with captured Panzershreks and Bundled Grenades, which are more effective. Increases call-in cost by 50 Manpower. *Upgrade 3-1: Costs 10R Cost Reduction I- Reduces the cost of deploying Rangers. Decreases call-in cost by 10%. *Upgrade 3-2: Costs 15R Cost Reduction II- Further reduces the cost of deploying Rangers. Decreases call-in cost by 20%. 2CP-Company Requisition 100Munitions: Command releases additional support, providing additional manpower. Grants 800 Manpower. *Upgrade 1-1: Costs 5R Fast Deployment- For a brief period, infantry squads and reinforcements can be dispatched to the field much faster. Increases ability cost by 10Munitions. *Upgrade 1-2: Costs 10R Free Reinforcements- While this ability is active, infantry squads can be reinforced with no manpower cost. Increases ability cost by 70Munitions. *Upgrade 2-1: Costs 15R Additional Support I- Company command provides an additional 150 Manpower. Increases ability cost by 25Munitions *Upgrade 2-2: Costs 15R Additional Support II- Company command provides an additional 150 Manpower. Increases ability cost by 25Munitions *Upgrade 3-1: Costs 10R Cost Reduction I- Reduces the cost of activating Company Requisition. Decreases ability cost by 10%. *Upgrade 3-2: Costs 15R Cost Reduction II- Further reduces the cost of activating Company Requisition. Decreases ability cost by 15%. 4CP-M83 Cluster Bombs 80Munitions: Scatters a number of M83 Cluster Bombs across the target area. Each bomb has an anti-handling device, making them act like mines. *Upgrade 1-1: Costs 15R High Density Explosive- The cluster bombs are packed with high density explosive increasing the area of the blast. Increases ability cost by 10Munitions. *Upgrade 1-2: Costs 15R Anti-Vehicle Cluster Bombs- Larger ordnance in the cluster bombs makes them more effective against vehicles. Increases ability cost by 15Munitions. *Upgrade 2-1: Costs 15R Larger Drop Area- More cluster bombs are dispersed over larger target area. Increases ability cost by 25Munitions Upgrade 2-2: Costs 10R Impact Detonation- You can choose to use M129 fuses, causing the cluster bombs to detonate on impact. *Upgrade 3-1: Costs 10R Cost Reduction I- Reduces the cost of dropping M83 Cluster Bombs. Decreases ability cost by 10%. *Upgrade 3-2: Costs 15R Cost Reduction II- Further reduces the cost of dropping M83 Cluster Bombs. Decreases ability cost by 15%. 4CP-Pinpoint Artillery A small artillery support battery fires a pre-ranged round very accurately at the designated target. *Upgrade 1-1: Costs 5R No Warning- With the help of additional spotters, the artillery battery no longer will use ranging smoke and is better able to surprise enemy targets. *Upgrade 1-2: Costs 20R Larger Caliber Shell-The artillery battery fires a larger 155mm shell at the target, increasing the blast radius. Increases ability cost by 50Munitions. *Upgrade 2-1: Costs 5R Quick Response- Reduces the time it takes for the artillery battery to fire at the designated target. Increases ability cost by 10Munitions *Upgrade 2-2: Costs 20R Designated Battery- A battery is attached to the company, allowing unlimited access to artillery support. Reduces the ability cost and removes the ability cooldown. Decreases ability cost by 10% *Upgrade 3-1: Costs 10R Cost Reduction I- Reduces the cost of calling in Pinpoint Artillery. Decreases ability cost by 10%. *Upgrade 3-2: Costs 15R Cost Reduction II- Further reduces the cost of calling in Pinpoint Artillery. Decreases ability cost by 15%. External Link *Official Page for Expansion Pack